Compared with a traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an OLED panel is regarded as next generation display technology because of its advantages of quick reaction, high contrast, and wide viewing angle. As shown in FIG. 1, an OLED panel 10 generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 11, a pixel defining layer (PDL) 12, a plurality of organic light-emitting units 13, and a package layer 14 for sealing. The PDL 12, the organic light-emitting units 13, and the package layer 14 are located on the TFT substrate 11. Each of the organic light-emitting units 13 is located within a light-emitting region 15 defined by PDL 12. The organic light-emitting unit 13 includes an anode 131, a cathode 132, and a light-emitting layer 133. When a voltage is applied to the anode 131 and the cathode 132, electrons and holes from the cathode 132 and the anode 131 are injected into an electronic transport layer and an electronic hole transport layer respectively, and then transferred to the light-emitting layer 133, to excite the light-emitting layer to emit visible light.
In order to improve light emission rate of the OLED panel 10, the related art generally adds a reflecting layer below each light-emitting region 15 or increases surface roughness below the light-emitting region 15. However, these methods cannot avoid the light emitted from adjacent light-emitting regions 15. Thus, these methods improve the light emission rate limitedly, it is difficult to reduce power consumption and prolong service life of an OLED device, and cannot eliminate mixing phenomenon caused by mixing different color light emitted from adjacent light-emitting regions.